


These Lifetimes That Only I See

by animatedCola



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, DadSchlatt, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I gave them all new surnames bc this is fiction bitch, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and in the case of techno and tubbo new first names bc even though I know their names I don't wanna, does this make sense? no, is this out of character? maybe, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: Time wasn’t as linear as everyone thought.Far from a straight line, time was bumpy, wavy—and in some cases, knotted, a disaster within needing fixed. But never straight. Time diverged into multiple lines, branching paths with no clear narrative. The smallest thing could send time into a diverging path. Multiple timelines existed solely based on if someone took a different path home from school or from work. Where a person decided to lie or to tell the truth. Where someone laughed at a joke to make someone feel better or stayed quiet.In some cases, universes had major changes—someone lived or died crossing a road, someone won or lost election. Where a man died and came back a ghost or decided to stay dead and fade from memory. A nation explodes under the hand of its creator or survives wars and stands strong against time.And in one case—one young man struggles with the burden of memories he never wanted, while another struggles with the choice between life and death for a family he cared about more than anything.I think you can guess which one we’ll watch unfold.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit





	These Lifetimes That Only I See

“Tommy, _wait_ —” Wilbur calls out, watching as the blond vanishes into the crowd of people attending the festival. Rolling his eyes, he follows, tightening his grip on the shoulder strap of his bag as he enters the crowd as well. Wilbur was never a big fan of crowds. Not since he was a kid. He wasn’t even sure _why_ he agreed to come to this festival in the first place.

Well, that was a lie. He did. Tommy had been excited for it all week, and Wilbur could never say no to him.

Weaving through the crowd, he’s grateful that he’s tall, taking advantage of his height to try and scan through the gathered people to find his little brother. Tommy was sixteen, he was technically old enough to be left alone for the night, but Wilbur had promised that he would keep Tommy safe, and, for more selfish reasons, he really _didn’t_ want to be alone. If it meant hanging out with his baby brother and his brother’s best friend, then so be it, he would take the hit to his pride.

“Wilbur?” An unfamiliar voice calls from behind him, and instinctively he whips around, looking for who had called his name. A slightly shorter man stands near one of the food stands, eyes wide. Blue and brown eyes stare at him from under fluffy brown hair, and Wilbur frowns, trying to place where they might know each other from. It shouldn’t be _hard_ , considering the frankly _eyesore_ of a multicolored hoodie he wears, but he can’t place him and it’s kind of frustrating.

“… sorry, have we met?” They had to have—that look of recognition hit a little too close to just be people that met in passing. The brunet before him knows him, but _he_ doesn’t know _him_. The other opens his mouth as if to say something, but the vibration of Wilbur’s phone in his pocket distracts him, and when he looks up the other is gone. Shaking his head, he slips the phone out, looking at the message.

[ _text: gremlin child_ ] ;; yo wilbur wherwe are you tubbo and I have been waiting for forever

[ _text: me_ ] ;; I’m still by the entrance, I lost you around the food stands. Where are you?

[ _text: gremlin child_ ] ;; spinny ride tubbo ants to go on it so were gonna go

Rolling his eyes, Wilbur chuckles, setting off towards the ride section of the festival. Of course, that’s where the two would go first.

[ _text: me_ ] ;; I’ll be there in a few minutes.

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he adjusts the strap on his shoulder, quietly slipping through the crowd with a few murmured “excuse me” and “pardon me”’s. He arrives not long after the ride finishes its cycle, watching as riders tumble out laughing. The boys he’s waiting on are the last two to disembark, blond and brown heads pressed together as they laugh. Wilbur chuckles, watching the two of them for a moment before approaching. Tommy’s the first to notice him, face lighting up.

“Wilbur! Big man, there you are!”

“Hi, Wilbur!” Tubbo grins, waving at the older man. Wilbur chuckles again, pulling the two of them into a hug.

“Next time, Tommy, don’t run off before telling me where you’re going if you want me to follow.” Tommy rolls his eyes, sliding his phone out of his pocket.

“That’s what this is for, innit?” Wilbur raises an eyebrow, and he sighs, putting it back. “Fine, fine, I’ll wait next time. ‘S not my fault you’re slow.” Wilbur snorts, reaching over to ruffle his hair and laughing at the displeased face the younger makes.

“C’mon, where to next? We have until eight, so better make the most of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> The idea for this came out of nowhere, and I just kinda... wrote it. I'm a sucker for reincarnation aus, and I currently have DSMP brain rot, so... here we are. I'll try and update this on Mondays, but... memory problems are a thing so I might forget rip.
> 
> Enjoy! Characterization might be off, but I'm still getting a grip on their voices, so hopefully it'll improve the further into the story we go.


End file.
